This invention relates in general to gates for controlling the flow and size of animals passing therethrough, and more particularly to such a gate wherein a special latch and hinge arrangement enables a door of the gate to be opened from, or pivoted from, any vertically disposed frame member.
Various types of gates are known in the prior art for controlling the direction of flow or the size of animals, and especially livestock, passing therethrough. One such example in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,464 which issued on Apr. 26, 1977. Such gates are generally limited to controlling the flow or size of animals which pass between two pens or enclosures. If control is desired between more than two enclosures, additional gates must be provided for each pair of enclosures.